Cultists in the Crypt
Player Characters Bahgöl - Tielfling Sorcerer - outcast who sees the Warriors of Waterdeep as family Del - Half elf Druid - (Not sure what is all public knowledge) Nizrock - Half orc Monk - states that he is a human, not a half orc. Wanted to help Warriors of Waterdeep to rid the area of cultists John - Half elf Warlock - Outsider who joined Warriors of Waterdeep so that he may be accepted into the city. Otto - Half orc barbarian - doesn't like killing but good at tracking and finding the target. Is a scout? for the Warriors of Waterdeep. Non Player Characters Stor - Sergeant in the Warriors of Waterdeep who was tasked with leading the mission on exterminating the cultist presence from the southern Sword Mountains Therin the Arcane - powerful wizard thought to be long dead. He is thought to be buried in the crypt but is actually still alive and the crypt contains a portal to his secret academy, the Exalted Arcaneum. He is a rival of the Masked Lords of Waterdeep. Very few people know he is actually alive, Del is now among them. Rasrakas Nenkendrar - red dragon-born sorcerer who died in the battle of the last room in the crypt Jack and Jill - Young fighters in the Warriors of Waterdeep who died on their first mission by running ahead into the crypt Locations Overview The Warriors of Waterdeep were tasked with eliminating reported cultists from the area north of Waterdeep due to their possible association to raids on trade caravans coming from Nerverwinter. A monk named Nizrock agreed to help the group with there task. The group ran into a druid named Del who told them the whereabouts of the cultists and agreed to guide the group to the cultists. When the group found the entrance to the crypt, Jack and Jill ran into the crypt thinking a few Kobolds would not be a challenge. Stor closely went after them followed by the group. Jack and Jill were killed, and Stor was badly wounded. The group then defeated a room full of kobolds, and Stor gave them 5 potions before passing out. The group approach a statue of Bahumat and Tiamat to answer a riddle which lead to a room with a puzzle. Upon completing the puzzle by filling the stone pedestal seconds the inner pillar dropped below the surface, the group was awarded something?. Then, sensing something was wrong, Nizrock sneaked ahead and thwarted a kobold ambush. Nizrock found a coffer of 50 gp next to a grave and left it in respect, pleasing Lethander. John searched the other room and found a +1 shield, +1 battle axe, and Boots of Elven Kind. Otto got the axe and shield while john got the boots?. The group proceeded to the last room where they to finally reach the last room where they defeated Rasrakas with his cultists and group of kobolds. A winged kobold flew out the room with the dragon idol of Tiamut. Nizrock attempted to spear the kobold, and john was able to decapitated the winged kobold while it almost escaped reach. The winged kobold and idol fell to the foothills below. Therin's "ghost" appeared and tasked the group with recovering the idol. Then, sent group back, but not before telling Del about the Exalted Academy. The group took Stor back to safety which is the Warriors of Waterdeep camp near city. Rasrakas's journal read "At last, I have found the crypt! The rumored treasure inside must be nice and will surely please the lord!" The stone dragon idol has ruby eyes and diamond studded base.